


Zoe

by DarkWitchOfErie



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parkner Week 2020, Parkner as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchOfErie/pseuds/DarkWitchOfErie
Summary: Peter and Harley at the store, shopping for their new adoptee. And good-naturedly arguing because Peter spoils her and Harley gives her boundaries.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860076
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Zoe

Peter grabbed a cart as they entered the store and, despite Harley’s attempt to steer his husband toward the food, he made his way straight to the toys.

“Peter. Zoe doesn’t need any more toys. She has more than she could possibly play with in a week. There’s an entire toy box and then some that she _doesn’t_ play with.”

“So, we’ll get rid of those toys when we get home. As long as she doesn’t complain while we’re doing it. Besides, did you see this one?” He picked up a wand-shaped toy that had tassels or something on the end – Harley was barely paying attention to it. Peter pressed a button on the side and the tassels started moving on their own.

“Peter,” Harley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We literally _just_ adopted her last month. You’re spoiling her rotten!”

“Maybe,” he tossed the toy into their cart. “But that’s why she likes me better than she likes you,” he stuck his tongue out and kept meandering down the toy aisle, looking for something else they hadn’t gotten Zoe yet. “Well, that and you’re mean to her. Always pulling her away from whatever she’s playing with.”

“I do not!”

“You did this morning.”

“She was trying to climb up the curtains! She could’ve gotten hurt.”

“I was _right there_ , she would’ve been fine,” Peter waved off his concern.

“They need _structure_ , Peter. And with her disability, she needs a little more than most would.” After nearly twenty minutes of browsing and picking new toys, the couple finally made their way to the food section of the store. Harley quickly grabbed what they needed and the two of them made their way to the front of the store.

The cashier, already well used to the two of them since they’d started coming in a month and a half earlier, smiled at their continued bickering about whether Zoe needed spoiling or structure. She’d seen a lot of couples have this same argument, but none of them seemed as happy to have it as the two young men in front of her. They were usually enough to cheer her up on days when she’d had to deal with particularly difficult customers.

As Peter set down the bags he was carrying in their living room, Zoe sped around the corner, coming out of the kitchen. She slid a little on the tile of the kitchen before finding purchase on the carpet. Peter bent down and lifted her up as she almost skidded into his legs.

“Hi baby girl, did you miss us?” He pressed his face to the top of her head, running a hand over her back, but being careful to avoid the still-sore spot where the kitten had had to have a back leg amputated. “Me and Daddy bought you new toys.” She leaned up as he pulled away and rubbed her face against his chin. She then stretched over to climb into Harley’s arms, curling up in the crook of one of his elbows with contented purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, it was either this or just a house full of small, adopted children because those are equally hilarious ideas for me. For different reasons, yeah, but still.


End file.
